


Let’s go home.

by MarvelDropZ



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bruce is worried, Fluff, Hurt Tony, Marvel needs to make this a thing, Multi, Steve & Tony - Freeform, Steve Rogers is protective, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Is A Cinnamon Roll, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDropZ/pseuds/MarvelDropZ
Summary: Tony & Steve go on a mission in hopes of stealing back some stark tech that had been stolen from them. During the mission, Tony gets hurt and Steve finds himself in an uncomfortable position. What will Steve do to help tony?





	Let’s go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh hai! So, I did a little Stony this time. This is based off a prompt I found on Tumblr, feel free to check it out! 
> 
> Here’s the user’s tumblr: @goodmorningbeloved
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

“Sir, you really shouldn’t be going on a mission right now, if I may. Your not exactly in the best condition considering,” Friday started. 

“I’ll be fine, Friday, don’t worry. It’s a small mission, like I said.” Tony replied, grabbing a screwdriver and working on the IronMan arm. 

Friday made a small huffing sound, and he swore that came from Peter pouting so often. He chuckled and put the screwdriver in his mouth as he used both of his hands to try and get a small piece of the mechanical ware out. He put aside a small bolt and a washer as he heard the door open. Finishing the touch, Tony whirled around playfully to get a glimpse at Steve, who was waiting patiently. 

“Hey tones, you ready to go?” He asked, in his full captain America armor. 

“Sure, Red, White n’ blue.” Tony said, chuckling at the nickname. 

Despite the nickname given to him, Steve smiled as tony assembled in his suit. Putting down the helmet front, he patted Steve’s shoulder and they headed out. It was nice for a bit, to feel the cool breeze against the suit as Steve held on him, aware he couldn’t fly and could fall. Tony snickered and shouted ‘hold on!’ before twirling around playfully, to which Steve seemed to hold on for dear life after that. Tony simply smiled. 

“You’ll regret that, Tiny.” Steve smiled as he tried to hold in any incoming bile.

“We’ll see.” Tony said with a grin as they reached their destination. 

Tony got Steve down on the ground safely and then landed softly himself. As they reached the building, they ducked behind some trash laying outside the warehouse and did a thermal scan. 

“No ones here. This is going according to plan.” Tony said as he cautiously got up, looking at Steve. 

Steve seemed a bit wary as they entered, and Tony seemed more on guard than usual. They both went into separate rooms right next to each other to retrieve the stolen items. Tony glanced around the dark room as he switched his flashlight on. Bingo. 

“You know, they aren’t so smart to steal from a billionaire/ IronMan combo. It’s so easy for me to track my stuff.” Tony sneered and whispered under his breath. 

Tony had to be cautious, though, since he didn’t have any sort of sense like Spider-Man did to tell danger from behind him. To which finding a glitch on said stolen items, he cursed under his breath after realizing the setup. When he touched the stark tech, the hologram dynamics showed themselves and tony turned around, only to be shot into the wall. His head got a little sweaty from anxiety, and it mixed in a little with blood from hitting the wall. Tony wanted to gag, but didn’t when he tried his repulsors on the villains in the shadows.

The villains seemed to know his fighting tactics, which wasn’t good. The old warehouse was also pretty fragile, so tony had to be careful. He then let out a bloodcurdling scream as he hit against the wall again, falling unconscious. To which, a worried Steve shot up and ran into the room, shouting ‘Tony?’ In both confusion and anger. 

Upon entering the room, Steve found himself outnumbered. Steve didn’t pay attention to this; instead he was staring down the villain in the room who (seemed like the leader), was holding Tony hostage. He was unconscious and hurt poured over his still body, threatening to break easily. Steve let a low growl escape under his breath before the villain spoke. 

“What would you do for your precious lover, Captain?” It sneered with a smile. 

“Tear every single one of you apart.” He simply answered, jumping straight at them. 

Steve ignored the rage filling his body. No one should be using tony as leverage. No one should hurt him like that, and sure as hell no one should use him against anyone like that. He was already so fragile, and shorter than most of the avengers on top of that. It made him more vulnerable, even as IronMan. Steve hates the idea of this and focused on the villain who was giving him a stern, evil, but confused look. 

After finally evading all of the other villains, the only one left was the one who still had tony. He had leverage, but captain had his shield. Using it as a boomerang and making it look like he missed, the villain took a sharp laugh before the shield hit his back, the villain dropping tony fiercely, to which Steve managed to catch him in time. Taking care of the villains, calling the cops for them and taking the stark tech in a small bag, Steve calmly scooped tony back up after resting him down for a minute. Steve sighed and whispered. ‘C’mon. Let’s go home.’ 

Heading off, Steve made sure tony were safe, and that he wouldn’t fall off him. Once he did this, he headed back to the compound for the medbay to make sure tony would be alright for sure. Steve smiled at the sleeping avenger in his arms, who’s calmed to sleeping peacefully at the absence of threat.

‘You’ll be okay. I’ll make sure of it.’ Steve whispered to tony, calmly. 

—

Something about placing the unconscious tony on a medbay bed and asking Friday to scan him for some more injuries made Steve’s heart twist. Maybe it was because he didn’t really want to know what tony had injured this time? Steve was almost wrapped in his thoughts before Friday spoke. 

“No major injuries; he has a few cuts and bruises on his neck and shoulders, a small cut across his forehead and a bloody nose, but nothing that can’t be fixed. Would you like me to call Bruce to help?” Friday asked calmly. 

“Ah, yes please.” Steve said as he returned to reality from his thoughts. 

Only about a minute later, Bruce came in the room with a worried look in his eyes. He walked over and started to heal his injuries before asking a question to Steve. 

“What happened, if I may ask?” Bruce asked calmly but with a firm concern. 

“A mission turned out worse than we thought.” Steve replied, watching Bruce. 

Bruce sighed, relieved it wasn’t something really serious and turned to steve for a second with a smile. 

“Your a good man for taking care of him. He hardly does so himself.” Bruce said with softness in his voice. 

“It’s no problem. I want to help more.” Steve said again, the room falling silent. 

Not even 15 minutes later, Bruce finished taking care of said injuries. He nodded to Steve who said he would stay and watch him. Knowing him, there’s a chance he could have a nightmare. Bruce almost knew what he was thinking and didn’t protest when Steve said he’d stay. He simply smiled and reminded him to call if anything happened. Steve nodded and sat down on the desk nearby tony, tinkering with some simple supplies Tony always gave him when Steve was bored. 

He was surprised when tony woke up once from his sleep after an attempt to sneeze. This startled Steve only a little, but he hid it when tony looked at Steve who was barely clinging on the stool. 

“Steve-?” Tony asked before sneezing again, softly. 

“Yeah, I’m here. You should rest, though.” Steve replied, fixing his position on the stool. 

“I’m not a child, I can take care of myself-“ Tony tried. 

“You can, but you don’t. Let us take care of you.” Steve replied, not forgetting to mention the other avengers. 

“..okay.” Tony replied, too tired to argue. 

Falling back asleep after about 2 minutes of looking to the side, both silent, tony smiled a little in his sleep. Steve chuckled and went back to tinkering with the mysterious device that only tony figured out by far. He would get it, eventually. Steve was not one to give up. 

Steve smiled as he looked at tony occasionally, sleeping off the worries. He let a small sigh escape his breath as he turned back to the table, and then back to tony. 

“I’ll always be there for you. Don’t forget it.” Steve mumbled almost, even though he knew tony couldn’t hear him.

Steve still smiled. He didn’t care who wanted tony dead, Steve would be there. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I really didn’t mean to write so much anyway I hope you like it (sorry lol?)
> 
> Thanks for reading? :’3


End file.
